Fighting Can Lead To
by catherine.cat33
Summary: this is a story about Clare's struggle with her fighting parents...its OOC, just as a warning! Mantions Eclare! Read and Review
1. Choices

**Author's Note:** Hey Guys...This story may be...well, a lot OOC for Clare. But i hope you like it!

**Disclamer:** I don't own Degrassi, it's characters, or any form of pie(I'm so hungry right now!)

Constant arguing can drive anyone to do what I did. Even when you're not what the fights are about. Even when you have only one thing in common with the fight; the people who are fighting are your parents. How can they do this to me? I was convinced parents were supposed to be there for their children when they need them, but apparently I was wrong. So wrong. I guess this whole fighting thing started back when Darcy tried to kill herself, and then left for Kenya. They don't know why, but I do, and I'm pretty sure that their worrying has grown to anxiety. They've both been trying to find out why "perfect" Darcy Edwards would try and kill herself. They both beat themselves up about it. And this is what they fight about. One of them screams one situation, and the other yells out something else. The fighting has escalated over the past few weeks, and now, if I'm awake late at night or early in the morning I hear the crash of plates and glasses, and the screams of pain from my mother. I just keep praying he won't hurt me, and he hasn't. The one thing I hate…and I mean really hate, has got to be that they take no notice in me anymore. I used to be the smart one, the little one, the baby. Now I guess that's changed. Now I'm no longer their baby, I'm just plain Clare.

They didn't care when I brought my hearse driving, atheist boyfriend Eli to dinner. They didn't care when I got detention for violation of the school dress code. They just…don't care about me anymore.

Now I get it…the whole Darcy's suicide attempt. She was fed up. Couldn't take it. Like I can't take my parents. I wish I could escape to Kenya as easily as she did. Wish to be free from this fighting, this terror. Free from this feeling their fight will explode onto me any second now. Free from this unloved feeling. I want to be free to be a new me. A me who people will know as "Clare Edwards" not as "Darcy's little sister" or "Baby Edwards" or "Saint Clare". Those are names for the old me. I need a new me, kind of like my parents need a divorce.

But who am I to decide their fate? I can't even choose my own. I've been staring back and forth between my razor and my computer screen for an hour now, listening to the background noises of my parents fight. It may be five a.m. here, and I may have been up since three a.m. yesterday morning, but I have a decision to make now. I can either end my life here and now, with this red razor that's lying down on my desk, or I can leave here. But, which to choose?

With my eyes closed I think hard for a minute before opening them again. I click return on my keyboard and hear the printer buzzing on the other side of my room. When that's done I click send on the email I was sending before I made this choice and quickly write a new one. With a defiant sigh I grab my duffel bag from its place in my closet and put clothes I'll need in there. I grab some of my memories too. The most cherished ones. Bot Wars. Freshman Year. My first date with Eli. My dad, sister, and I on a skiing trip.

I pull out my laptop case and put my laptop safely in there. I walk over to my open window and drop down my duffel bag once I'm positive that neither of my parents are listening or near the window. I grab the plane ticket I've printed and reach out to the tree next to my balcony. I climb down and run with my bags.

I run until I can call a cab. One that will bring me to my safe place. Where I won't have to witness fighting. Where I can help others.

Later that morning as my plane lands in my new home I think to the last email I sent;

_Dear Elijah, _

_I'm sorry. I could have come to tell you this in person, but the thought of doing that just didn't seem right. You'd beg me to change my mind; I'd beg you to understand. It just wouldn't work out. For now. Listen, look Eli, I know we haven't been going out for a while. Well, three months, but still not that long. I love you, more than I thought, and more than I expected. But, for now I'm gone and there's nothing you can do. Once I get to where I'm going I'll change my email, and IM screen name. The only way to contact me will be by phone, and from experience it doesn't work that well where I'm going. I do love you Eli, but for now delete this e-mail. For now pretend you know as much as everyone else. For now act normal, because I can't be normal. _

_See you someday soon. _

_But for now Kenya awaits._

_Clare Diane Edwards. _

**Author's Note Take #2:** Thanks for reading...REVIEWS are love...love makes me happy...happiness makes the world go round! so...if you want the world to keep spinning REVIEW! PLEASE!

3 3 Cat


	2. Decision Time

**Author's Note:** Hey peoples...Cat here...not the furry feline, but the person. hahaha! Here's the new chapter for this story...I decided to make it at least two more chapters long!

**Disclamer:** I don't own Degrassi or it's characters

_Chapter 2: Decision Time_

Kenya's great. I mean really great. The kids are so nice and I've gotten to see Darce again.

There's only one thing missing…Eli.

It's been three weeks since I ran away, three weeks since I've had any contact with Degrassi.

I wonder if everyone there is okay.

It's midnight here and Darcy is sound asleep so I sneak out and dial Eli's phone number into my cell phone.

"Hello." His mother, CeCe picks up.

"Hi CeCe, it's Clare, is Eli home?" I ask.

"He's right here." There is some static as she passes the phone.

"Hello." Eli says. I could just melt when I hear his voice.

"It's me." I say.

"Clare?" his voice has perked up some. I miss him.

"Yes." I reply.

"How are you, How's Kenya?"

"I'm good, Kenya's different. How is everyone there?"

"Alli has been pestering me, thinking I know more than she does."

"Have you told her?"

"No…not yet. Clare, I think you should go home."

"No, Eli, not yet. I can't face my parents." My eyes start to well up with tears.

"But, Clare, do this for me…"The line goes in and out. I hear a click, and a dial tone.

I sigh and walk back into Darcy's room that we've been sharing. To my surprise she's sitting upright on her bed, her brown eyes piercing through me.

"Buy a plane ticket already." she says.

"Darce.."

"No, look, Kenya can live without you. Go home."

"Only if you go with me." I say.

She eyes me for a moment considering. Within seconds she's made her mind up and gives me her answer.

**Cat's Note:** Like it? Hate it? Love it?

Reviews are for that purpose people!


	3. Welcome Home?

**Authors Note:** Heyy...Cat here...sop here's the newest chapter...ENJOY

REVIEWS are LOVE!

**Disclamer:** I don't own Degrassi or its Characters

_Chapter 3: Welcome Home?_

The flight back to Toronto was exhausting! Who knew Darcy could not stop talking. Fist about seeing Mom and Dad, then about Peter, then about finishing high school because she didn't get good wireless conections in Kenya. I had about enough when the flight attendant came on the speakers.

"Welcome to Canada. We hope to see you all soon." The perky voice hardly kept me from strangling Darcy.

"Darce." I say as we get out our carryon bags from the overhead compartment. That's all Darcy had brought years ago, and it's all I brought with me a month ago. Since Eli and I talked its been about two weeks. We had to scrounge up the money to buy plane tickets.

"Yeah Clare." she hands me my bag and we start walking for the lobby.

"Did you call mom and dad?" I ask.

"No."

"So who's picking us up?"

"I thought Eli would!"

"Blame me why don't you!"

"Clare he's the reason we're back, right?"

"God!" I exclaim.

"Calm down. We can fix this." By now we've reached the phone section of the airport. "Just call someone to come and get us."

"Why me?" I ask.

"You're boyfriend!"

"UGH!" I groan as I walk to the phone. I dial the first number I thought of.

"The Dot how can I help you?"

"Hey, I was wondering if you could come pick me up from the airport."

"CLARE!" Peter exclaims.

"Hi, now can you come pick me up or what?"

"Be right there…Sav…work here until I get back…dude! Thanks."

"Is that a yes?"

"Of course." The dial tone beeps over to my phone.

I walk back over to Darcy.

"So?" she asks.

"Calm down, he'll be here soon."

"He who?"

"You'll see!" I smirk.

We wait in the airport lobby for half an hour before I hear someone scream my name.

"Clare…Clare…Baby Edwards?" his voice echoes over to us and Darcy glares at me as we begin to move to the center of the room.

We make it to where Peter is standing and stop. His gaze is locked on Darcy's.

"Hi Peter." she brushes a piece of hair behind her ear and blush comes onto her tanned skin.

"Hi…" he stutters.

**Cat's Goodbye Message:** I love all you readers! but review show you love me too!

REVIEW or NO new CHAPTER!

3 3 Cat


	4. Help Me?

**Heyyy:** Next chapter's the end guys...

**Disclamer:** I dont own degrassi or its characters

"Could we move this love fest somewhere else?" I ask. Both of them turn to me, blushing with embarrassment and nod.

We get into Peter's car and drive to the Dot. When we walk in the first thing I see is Sav. He runs over to me and gives me a hug.

"You're home. Alli's been going CRAZY! You know she switched back to Degrassi because of you?"

"No, I didn't know that."

"She'll be excited to see you." he pulls his phone out of his pocket and begins to dial.

"No, Sav don't. I just want to ease back into everything. Please. Don't tell her I'm home…my parents don't even know." I say. He nods and puts his phone back into his pocket.

"Got to go pick up Holly J." he smiles and leaves the Dot. I see Darcy and Peter talking in the corner by the counter.

"CLARE?"

"ADAM!" I run over and give him a hug. He smiles at me.

"Where have you been?" he asks gesturing for me to sit with him and Drew who just smiles at me.

"Kenya." I reply.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Darcy, my sister, was there too. She's talking to Peter." I point to them.

"That's your sister!" Drew exclaims.

"Yes." I groan.

"Shut up Drew!" Adam exclaims. Drew groans and walks away, going to sit with other football players.

"So, how is everything?" I ask.

"Fine. Eli's doing better. You really hurt him by leaving." he says.

"I was wondering if you could help me with that."

He looks at me for a minute, trying to figure out what I want.

**Well?**


	5. Love is

**Authors Note:** This is the LAST chapter...enjoy

**Disclamer:** I dont own Degrassi, or its characters...this fact has not changed since the last chapter

I sit in the park waiting….it's been forty-five minutes since Adam left to get Eli for me. I wonder when they'll get here.

"Where are you taking me Adam? Why am I blindfolded? Are you going to kill me?" I hear Eli's voice getting closer. Adam leads him right up to me, Adam waves and then runs.

"Adam, where did you go?" Eli asks. I smile and stand up.

"Hello, is there a killer out here?" Eli asks. He is smiling. I walk up to him, and with the blindfold still on I kiss him chastely.

"Adam?" Eli asks worriedly. In cover my mouth to hide the giggles that are about to come. Slowly I undo the blindfold. He can't see me though because I'm behind him. All he sees is the picnic I've set up. There is a checkered blanket, with a wooden basket on it. Some small short candles are lighting up the night. There are stars out, and flowers surround us. Perfect.

"Hello?" Eli calls out to the woods. I tap his shoulder. He turns around and all I see is a smile has take over his face.

"Clare!" He picks me up into a hug.

"Nice to see you to Eli." I reply. When he lets go of me he locks our hands together, and kisses me.

"When did you get back?" he asks.

"We got back this morning." I say gesturing for us to sit. He sits down, and pats the blanket next to him. I smooth out my dress when I sit down.

"We?"

"Darcy and I."

"Your sister."

"Mhmmm." I reply. We just sit there staring above until Eli lies down pulling me down alongside him. He is holding tightly to my waist and we look up to the black night sky with it's bright lights.

"Clare?"

"Yes Eli." I reply smiling. I feel him turn on to his side. I turn my head to face him, but keep still.

"Did you mean what you said in your letter?" he asks.

"What? That I love you?"

He nods.

"Of course I did Elijah."

"Good." he pulls me closer to him and kisses my forehead. "I love you too."

We lie there for a few more minutes in serenity. When we feel like getting up we pack up all the candles and the blanket and basket. We walk hand in hand not knowing where we're going.

I realize that love is…this moment.

It happens the moment you least expect it.

It's the moment when you close your eyes and know which path to walk.

Love is…the world, the light, the kindness, the care.

Love is…just that…love.

I can't think of how else to describe it.

Except…

Love is…Eli Goldsworthy.

Well?


End file.
